Série de OneShot
by Cold Music
Summary: Quelques One-shot deux ou plus, à voir sur l'univers de D-Gray.Man. Humour, yaoi et sang garanti !
1. 1 Bookman

**Bookman**

D'habitude, je suis plus pour les couples yaoi, mais j'avais envie de faire un truc mignon comme ça. Donc, ce sera un LavixLenalee (et encore... Il n'y a presque rien. Si c'était deux gars,ce serait à peine du shonen-ai). Mais il y aura une allusion au yaoi, ne vous inquiétez pas ... (l'auteur huhue).

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Mais comme c'est une fic, tout ce que je raconte n'est pas juste, n'allez donc pas croire que c'est ce qui se passe exactement ! J'ai modifié certaines choses.

Merci d'avance de lire ). Je tiens aussi à dire que si vous voulez commencer une histoire par quelque chose de similaire aux one-shot qui viendront, il n'y a pas de problème tant que vous me le demandez .

* * *

Tout commença il y a trois ans. Oui, ça fait trois ans.

_« Désormais, tu es mon futur descendant, ou du moins, un futur bookman » me dit le vieillard._

_« Un quoi, pépé ? » demandis-je, un sourcil haussé._

_Il entama la danse de la gêne... Nan sérieusement, j'ai failli m'éclater sur le mur._

_« Un bookman, abruti. A ton avis, pourquoi toutes ces années d'entrainement ? » m'expliqua t-il avec son air de ' Mon Dieu, qu'il est bête ce gosse'._

_« ... Ah oui, en y pensant. Enfin, moi, je croyais que vous fassiez juste ça pour m'emm...nuiyer le plus possible » rétorquais-je, un doigt sur le menton. _

_Il soupira en reprenant cet air que je détestais tant (mais que serais mon grand-père sans ça ?). _

_« Oui, et ? » questionnais-je. _

_Si être un 'bookman' consistait à continuer ma vie dans le même rythme, je ne voyais pas la nécessité de me l'apprendre..._

_« Ça t'arrive de réfléchir par moments, Lavi ? »._

_Son intonation sur mon prénom ne me plais pas. Pour une fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça..._

_« Je pense, oui »._

_« ... Si tu le dis. Bref, nous allons continuer l'entrainement encore un an, en effectuant un voyage vers une certaine destination en même temps. Quand nous y serons arrivé, je t'expliquerai tout. Compris, imbécile ? » me demanda t-il._

_J'hochais la tête, mais ne put m'empêcher de dire :_

_« Mais, c'est quoi cette 'certaine' destination ? »._

_« Tu verras bien » me répondit-il en se retournant._

_J'haussais les épaules : bah, ou est ce que j'allais encore trimballé moi ? A vrai dire, j'avais prit l'habitude : Arrivée, parlotte, action, parfois pas de 'au revoir', départ, train, arrivée, et ainsi de suite. _

_Ma liste de mes amis était incroyablement... courte pour un jeune homme de quinze ans. _

Un an plus tard. Quartier Général des Apôtres de Dieu :

_« Bon, laisse moi te poser encore quelques questions, Lavi » me dit le dénommé Komui en souriant._

_Il pouvait sourire autant qu'il voulait, mais son bordel dans son bureau était incroyable. _

_J'acquiesçai. _

_Il me demanda si je connaissais mes parents, ce à quoi je répondis non. Papy m'avait élevé seul._

_« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de vouloir une vie normale ? »._

_Seize ans que j'existai et jamais on ne m'avait posé une aussi bonne question ; le vieux panda n'étant pas très 'psychologie'. _

_J'ouvris grand les yeux ; surpris. Je réfléchis._

_« Et bien... Ça m'arrive, oui »._

_Mon regard se fit plus doux, plus triste._

_« Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis, ni d'environnement fixe. C'est vrai que souvent, je me demande si j'étais un garçon normal, ce que je ferai à ce moment ci... » dis-je calmement. _

_Je me ressaisis, relevai la tête et sourit._

_Pas question qu'il pense que je suis une 'pauvre petite chose'. _

_« Je vois. Comment as-tu découvert que tu étais un bookman ? »._

_« Pépé me l'a dit, il y a un an » répondis-je._

_« Quand as tu su que tu étais compatible avec l'innocence ? » me demanda t-il._

_Je réfléchis._

_« Ça semble débile, mais à la base, je pensais que c'était un 'super' pouvoir que tout les bookman possedait. Mais après, l'autre vieux m'a expliqué »._

_Mon amour pour 'l'autre vieux' était flagrant. Vraiment. _

_« Et bien, voilà c'est tout ! Je vais demander à Lenalee de t'emmener visiter» me dit-il, fermant les pages de son rapport avec un soupir de soulagement. _

_« Lenalee ? » questionnais-je, un sourcil haussé._

_« C'est moi ! » me répondit une voix de fille. « Je suis une exorciste, l'assistante de Komui, mais aussi sa sœur »._

_L'homme du remarquer mon rougissements, il sembla ...jubiler._

_Je ne cherchai même pas à en savoir plus._

_« Tu viens ? »._

_« Euuh... »._

_Je me relevai, sortant de ma ... (ma quoi d'ailleurs ?) et la suivai._

_Arrivé à un certain étage(je ne les comptai plus), je vis des portes blanches avec des numéros écrits en rouge dessus... En rouges ? Non, en sang, après un coup d'œil._

_Une goutte de sueur s'échoua sur ma joue._

_« Et, là, y'a quoi ? » demandis-je._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Et si, un jour, tu le sais, tu seras bon à enfermer dans un asile » me répondit-il. Ni ferme, ni douce, juste entre les deux._

_Je déglutis bruyamment ; mais que devait-il avoir là ? _

_Un Dragon ? Le Diable !_

_... Je me frappais le front, histoire d'enlever cette stupidité de ma tête. _

_L'abus de calme peut-être dangereux les enfants, retenez le._

_« Ça va ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ? » me demanda t-elle._

_Je fit non de la tête. _

_Nous continuâmes à avancer, passant à un autre étage._

_Elle continua sur sa lancée :_

_« Cet étage est dédié aux chambres. Autant pour celle des gens de la section scientifique que pour les exorcistes. Certains appellent même cet endroit leurs 'maisons' ! »._

_« ... J'en ai pas d'autres, j'aurai pas trop le choix » plaisantais-je._

_Elle me regarda bizarrement, puis se ressaisis ; elle rit un peu avec moi._

_« Tiens, je pense que ta chambre est le numéro... Treize, oui ! » me dit-elle, en tendant une clé._

_Je la prit et la regardât comme un trésor, comme si je tenais un oiseau blessé. Mais je n'aimais pas le numéro treize._

_Voyant que j'en faisait une obsession, elle me la prit et m'entrena par le bras vers ma chambre, l'ouvrit. _

_Je devais franchement avoir l'air étrange._

_« voilà ta chambre. Alors t'en penses quoi ? Seulement, tu devra la partager avec ton grand-père »._

_J'ouvris les yeux grand._

_« QUOI !?» m'exclamais-je bruyamment. _

_Elle parut embarrassée. Je me rendis compte de mon impolitesse._

_J'essayai de dire des excuses, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps._

_« Et bien... Il nous a dit qu'il devait dormir dans la même chambre que toi, pour parfaire ton éducation à plein temps » fit-elle, remettant une mèches derrière son oreilles. _

_Je la lui remit correctement, prit d'une soudaine impulsion. _

_Je m'arrêtai vers la fin du geste, me rendant compte de ma connerie. _

_Elle rougit, moi, je ne fit rien._

_A vrai dire, je lui adressai un sourire gêné et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. _

_« Je vais pas bien, je vais pas bien... » dit-je tout haut. J'aimais les hommes à la base, merde quoi !_

_Je relevai la tête en soupirant d'aise (et de questions)._

_« Je vais enfin avoir des amis et un environnement fixe... Merci Seigneur »._

« OOOH ! TU VAS BOUGER TES FESSES OU PAS !? » me hurla une voix bien connue.

Je me reveillais en sursaut.

Kanda était devant moi, tenant Mugen prête à combattre.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on était en mission.

Je remit mon bandana et me ressaisis définitivement.

« J'arriiiive, Yuu » dit-je, m'amusant de la colère qui s'empara du plus vieux en entendant son prénom.

« It's show time ! » fis-je tout haut en voyant mon maillet s'agrandissant.

Et nous nous lancèrent dans la bataille comme des chiffonniers.

Ah, ça faisait du bien un peu d'action !

Voilà !

Enfaite, vous trouverez peut-être que la fin est nulle, c'est simplement que je ne voyais pas du tout quoi caser...


	2. 2 Quand les souvenirs se font douleurs

Voici le deuxième one-shot ( l'auteur fait un V de la victoire de ses mains). Bon, vous verrez, j'ai un PEU exagéré le caractère pervers de Lavi, mais on le reconnaît toujours. En fait, j'ai écouté toutes les 'musiques' de FMA concernant Roy Mustang ( Hiii XD), ça doit venir de là. J'ai aussi écouté 'Ano Yume No Mukou He (version Orchestra)' et 'Trance to Humonculus'. Mais pourquoi des trucs de FMA, vous vous demandez ? Simplement parce que ceux de DGM me foutent les jetons XD. Explications : Je les ai écouté vers 1H du matin, avec les bruits typiques d'une nouvelle maison ( genre radiateur, tout ça) et en lisant la nuit 158, enfin, un moment fort... angoissant (certains sauront de quoi je parle). Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais les écouter le soir.

D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques questions... ( Lecteur : L'auteur demande quelque chose, Réponse : ...Je sais, je suis trop bête TT), à vrai dire, je ne sais jamais qu'il faut écrire 'Enfaite' ou 'En fait'. J'aimerai donc qu'on le réponde. D'après la gentille personne qui corrige ceci (Yuui Anata), ce serait 'en fait'.

Voilà, voilà. J'ai fini de raconter ma vie XD. Voici le one-shot (peut-être pas) tant attendu !

**2.Quand les souvenirs se font douleurs.**

_Mana..._

_J'ai peur, et j'ai mal. Tellement mal au cœur. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir m'effondrer, mais je ne peux pas. Pas devant eux. _

_Pourquoi est ce que tu reviens encore me hanter, Mana ? C'est pour me dire que tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ? ... S'il te plait, je prie que pour ce soit ça._

_..._

Je me recroqueville sur moi même dans mon lit, le souffle haletant de douleur.

Mon œil gauche, il me fait mal. Et j'entends une voix dans ma tête en plus de ça... Je suis bon à enfermer dans un asile.

« Allen ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » me demanda Lavi, murmurant.

Je fis rien de la tête, mais il me ramena quand même sur lui, ou du moins plus proche de lui. J'apprecie la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... » je reprends ma respiration. « Je vais bien, parfaitement bien ».

Il allume la lampe, je ferme les yeux ; trop de lumière d'un coup.

Deux minutes après, j'ai toujours ma main cachant mon œil gauche qui est passé au niveau trois ( j'avais une sorte de demi lunettes devant).

Il me prit ma main et l'enleva. Il arrêta de respirer, puis reprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien, je ne te crois pas ! » questionna t-il, mais toujours en chuchotant. Histoire de ne pas réveiller tout les exorcistes au alentours .

« C'est Mana, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne vas pas durer très longtemps » affirmais-je, avec un sourire forcé.

Il m'embrassa, peu de temps, puis me parla en chuchotant dans mon oreille. Il savait que ça avait le don de me faire craquer.

« Écoute, Allen. Demande à Komui de te soigner, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. La dernière fois, ça été en pleine mission ; tu as hurlé de douleur » fit-il.

Je ne répondis rien ; Que dire ?

« Personne n'a à supporter cette douleur, surtout toi » me dit-il tranquillement « Mon petit apôtre ».

Il me mordilla l'oreille, je laissais échapper un gémissement, puis me décollais.

Il me prit dans se bras, je reposais ma tête sur son épaule.

J'hésitais encore à ce que j'allais faire, je l'enlaçais moi aussi.

« Allen !? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » me demanda t-il en se retirant et me regardant comme un parent regarde sa progéniture.

Je voulu faire non, mais sentit mes larmes couler, même si je me sentais extrêmement bien dans ses bras.

« Je..Je ne comprends pas ! » m'exclamais-je.

_Mana...arrête s'il te plait._

_Je t'en supplie, pas devant lui. Devant n'importe qui, mais pas Lavi._

_Je ne veux pas paraître faible. Je suis fort, je dois m'en tenir à ça et respecter ceci le plus possible._

_..._

_Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me fais pleurer, Mana ? _

_..._

_Quelle ironie. _

« Tu veux...aller manger un bout ? » me proposa t-il, tendant la main.

Mon visage s'éclaira, les larmes disparurent.

« Mangeeer...Mangeeer... » fis-je, la bave tombant presque.

Lavi se recula. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je lui faisait peur ou parce qu'il allait chercher nos vêtements.

Je rougis à cette idée : pitié que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Surtout pas Komui en fait. Vu que Lenalee m'aimait (il m'avait fallut un certain temps pour assimiler ce que son frère m'avait avoué), si je la faisais pleurer... Ma vie s'achèverait (et peut-être celle de Lavi aussi, qui sait ?) plus vite que prévu. Avec d'horribles souffrances, si ça se trouve.

Le roux me les tendit, finissant d'avoir mit son caleçon. Mon visage changea de couleur, encore.

'_Mais maitrise toi, bon sang !_' pensai-je, presque mourant de chaleur, sous le regard étonné du rouquin, qui devait sérieusement se demander quoi.

Je tourna la tête, prit mes vêtements et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« On peut savoir ou tu vas ? » me demanda Lavi, un sourcil haussé.

Je le regardais, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pour moi.

« Bah, dans la salle de bain ».

« Pourquoi faire ? On n'est plus à _ça _près » me dit-il, un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Hum, après la nuit plus que mouvementée de hier, ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Mais ma nature pudique reprit le dessus.

« Mais pitiéééé... » suppliai-je, avec mes chibi eyes.

Il me regarda bizarrement. Je comprit que je devait arrêter de faire cette tête... Je n'avais pas envie de _le _refaire maintenant.

Je m'éloignais, très vite, mais pas assez vite.

Ce sal pervers n'en avait pas assez vu, et m'interdit de rentrer dans la salle.

« Allez, dépêche toi. On vas pas manger si tu ne t'habille pas ici ».

Je pestais mais me retourna quand même pour me changer.

« Tu serais prêt à tout pour bouffer...? » fit-il, se prenant la tête dans les mains en pensant, surement.

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers le réfectoire.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait que la bouffe qui me calmait dans ces moments là.

_..._

_Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas choisi._

_..._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aimes toujours._

_Mana, rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous deux._


End file.
